girltalkfandomcom-20200214-history
All Day
All Day is the fifth studio album by American mashup musician Girl Talk. Illegal Art released the album digitally for free through their website on November 15, 2010. Containing 373 different samples, All Day is Girl Talk's longest release to date, clocking in at exactly 71 minutes. The album received generally positive reviews from critics, scoring 79/100 on review aggregate website Metacritic. |publisher=CBS Interactive |accessdate=2014-02-16}} Unlike other Girl Talk albums, All Day has yet to receive a release in any physical format. The album was later used as the soundtrack to the 2011 long music video Girl Walk//All Day, directed by Jacob Krupnick. Release Girl Talk first shared details of his fifth studio album in a Pitchfork Media interview, where he revealed some of the sampled artists on the record and described it as "something that's really complicated and has material that jumps around as far as possible in genre and style but, when you ultimately listen to it, it sounds like one cohesive piece of music. He also revealed it would be his longest and most complex album to date. On November 15, 2010, Illegal Art made All Day available for download through their website in two options: one seamless 71-minute MP3 file, and as 12 separate tracks. No release date had been announced up that point, and news of the album's sudden release quickly spread. The huge influx of users visiting the Illegal Art website at once to download the album caused the servers to briefly crash. That day, Girl Talk became the second most-searched term on Google Trends. FLAC files were later added as an additional download option. The Illegal Art page for All Day states that the album was "intended to be listened to as a whole," but was "broken up into individual tracks only for easier navigation." Wikipedia users quickly took the album's page and compiled a list of samples on the site, and several websites used the data to create interactive graphs and audio streams of the album with sample information. Illegal Art itself later posted a complete list of samples used on the album on their website. The sample data was later removed from Wikipedia due to a violation of the site's original research policy, though archives of the list still remain (see below). Critical reception Accolades Track listing # "Oh No" – 5:39 # "Let It Out" – 6:29 # "That's Right" – 5:22 # "Jump on Stage" – 6:22 # "This Is the Remix" – 6:02 # "On and On" – 5:09 # "Get It Get It" – 5:33 # "Down for the Count" – 6:37 # "Make Me Wanna" – 6:23 # "Steady Shock" – 5:47 # "Triple Double" – 6:27 # "Every Day" – 5:10 Samples "Oh No" * 0:03 ‒ 2:08 — Black Sabbath – "War Pigs" * 0:13 ‒ 0:15 — 2Pac featuring K-Ci & JoJo – "How Do U Want It" * 0:15 ‒ 0:15 — Jay-Z – "99 Problems" * 0:20 ‒ 2:02 — Ludacris featuring Mystikal and I-20 – "Move Bitch" * 0:20 ‒ 0:54 — JC featuring Yung Joc – "Vote 4 Me" * 1:01 ‒ 2:03 — Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys – "Empire State of Mind" * 2:01 ‒ 2:42 — N.W.A – "Express Yourself" (Extended Mix) * 2:04 ‒ 2:39 — Eminem featuring Dr. Dre and 50 Cent – "Crack a Bottle" * 2:05 ‒ 2:34 — Cali Swag District – "Teach Me How to Dougie" * 2:12 ‒ 2:14 — The Pack – "This Shit Slappin'" * 2:13 ‒ 2:34 — Jane's Addiction – "Jane Says" * 2:13 ‒ 2:45 — David Banner featuring Chris Brown – "Get Like Me" * 2:40 ‒ 2:42 — M.I.A. – "Paper Planes" * 2:43 ‒ 2:45 — Jimmy Smith – "I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More Babe" * 2:45 ‒ 4:10 — Dorrough – "Ice Cream Paint Job" * 2:45 ‒ 4:10 — The Brothers Johnson – "Strawberry Letter 23" * 4:10 ‒ 4:50 — J-Kwon – "Tipsy '09" * 4:11 ‒ 5:39 — Ramones – "Blitzkrieg Bop" * 4:15 ‒ 4:18 — Slick Rick and Doug E. Fresh – "La Di Da Di" * 4:18 ‒ 4:47 — The Doors – "Waiting for the Sun" * 4:21 ‒ 4:50 — Aaliyah – "Try Again" * 4:45 ‒ 4:55 — Trina featuring Killer Mike – "Look Back at Me" * 4:53 ‒ 4:53 — N.W.A – "Appetite for Destruction" * 4:56 ‒ 5:39 — Missy Elliott – "Get Ur Freak On" "Let It Out" * 0:00 ‒ 0:01 — Ramones – "Blitzkrieg Bop" * 0:00 ‒ 0:05 — Missy Elliott – "Get Ur Freak On" * 0:00 ‒ 0:10 — Busta Rhymes featuring Spliff Star – "Make It Clap" * 0:01 ‒ 0:10 — Bun B featuring Webbie and Juvenile – "Pop It 4 Pimp" * 0:09 ‒ 1:23 — General Public – "Tenderness" * 0:16 ‒ 1:32 — Jay-Z featuring Amil and Ja Rule – "Can I Get A..." * 1:24 ‒ 1:24 — Citizen King – "Better Days (And the Bottom Drops Out)" * 1:25 ‒ 2:23 — Juicy J featuring Project Pat – "Twerk" * 1:25 ‒ 1:28 — Allen Toussaint – "Get Out of My Life, Woman" * 1:30 ‒ 2:45 — Electric Light Orchestra – "Mr. Blue Sky" * 2:21 ‒ 2:22 — Big Tymers – "Still Fly" * 2:23 ‒ 2:23 — Barry White – "I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More Baby" * 2:24 ‒ 2:52 — Clipse featuring Pharrell – "I'm Good" * 2:45 ‒ 3:17 — Craig Mack featuring The Notorious B.I.G., Rampage, LL Cool J, and Busta Rhymes – "Flava in Ya Ear" (Remix) * 2:46 ‒ 2:52 — Christina Aguilera featuring Nicki Minaj – "Woohoo" * 2:48 ‒ 2:48 — Billy Preston – "Nothing from Nothing" * 2:50 ‒ 2:50 — Rancid – "Ruby Soho" * 2:53 ‒ 2:55 — Jay-Z – "D.O.A. (Death of Auto-Tune)" * 2:55 ‒ 3:14 — GZA – "Liquid Swords" * 3:15 ‒ 4:41 — Beck – "Loser" * 3:19 ‒ 3:48 — Jim Jones and Ron Browz featuring Juelz Santana – "Pop Champagne" * 3:25 ‒ 4:10 — Snoop Dogg featuring Pharrell – "Drop It Like It's Hot" * 3:50 ‒ 3:58 — Rihanna featuring Young Jeezy – "Hard" * 3:58 ‒ 5:14 — Wale featuring Gucci Mane – "Pretty Girls" * 4:42 ‒ 5:14 — Jean Knight – "Mr. Big Stuff" * 4:42 ‒ 5:19 — Deftones – "Around the Fur" * 5:14 ‒ 6:29 — Sir Mix-a-Lot – "Posse on Broadway" * 5:16 ‒ 5:25 — Black Rob – "Whoa!" * 5:25 ‒ 6:29 — Fugazi – "Waiting Room" * 5:34 ‒ 5:35 — Dr. Octagon – "Blue Flowers" * 5:36 ‒ 6:29 — Rihanna – "Rude Boy" "That's Right" * 0:00 ‒ 0:18 — Rihanna – "Rude Boy" * 0:00 ‒ 0:19 — Sir Mix-a-Lot – "Posse on Broadway" * 0:00 ‒ 0:15 — Boogie Down Productions – "South Bronx" * 0:00 ‒ 0:18 — Whodini – "I'm a Ho" * 0:02 ‒ 0:41 — Fabolous featuring Nate Dogg – "Can't Deny It" * 0:18 ‒ 0:20 — Jay-Z featuring Swizz Beatz – "On to the Next One" * 0:20 ‒ 0:20 — DMX – "What's My Name?" * 0:21 ‒ 1:50 — Slim featuring Red Café – "Break U Down" (Remix) * 0:21 ‒ 1:35 — Peter Gabriel – "In Your Eyes" * 0:25 ‒ 1:03 — Foxy Brown – "Hot Spot" * 0:42 ‒ 1:03 — Nine Inch Nails – "Closer" * 1:03 ‒ 1:51 — OMG Girlz featuring New Boyz – "Haterz" * 1:09 ‒ 1:20 — Swizz Beatz featuring Bounty Killer – "Guilty" * 1:10 ‒ 2:33 — DJ Amaze – "I Wanna Rock" * 1:19 ‒ 1:40 — Kid Cudi featuring Kanye West and Common – "Make Her Say" * 1:21 ‒ 1:21 — 50 Cent – "Window Shopper" * 1:22 ‒ 1:22 — E-40 featuring Shawty Lo – "Break Ya Ankles" * 1:23 ‒ 1:23 — Cassidy featuring Swizz Beatz – "B-Boy Stance" * 1:24 ‒ 1:24 — Nas – "Got Ur Self A…" * 1:26 ‒ 1:26 — Nicki Minaj – "Your Love" * 1:41 ‒ 2:33 — Spacehog – "In the Meantime" * 1:51 ‒ 2:12 — Terror Squad – "Lean Back" * 2:35 ‒ 2:41 — Ester Dean featuring Chris Brown – "Drop It Low" * 2:42 ‒ 2:43 — Uncle Louie – "I Like Funky Music" * 2:44 ‒ 2:44 — Beastie Boys – "Paul Revere" * 2:44 ‒ 4:02 — Beyoncé – "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" * 2:44 ‒ 3:33 — MC Shan – "The Bridge" * 2:52 ‒ 5:21 — M.O.P. – "Ante Up" * 3:53 ‒ 5:21 — Whodini – "Friends" * 4:04 ‒ 5:21 — Miley Cyrus – "Party in the U.S.A." * 5:21 ‒ 5:22 — Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg – "The Next Episode" "Jump on Stage" * 0:00 ‒ 1:08 — Portishead – "Sour Times" * 0:01 ‒ 0:08 — Miley Cyrus – "Party in the U.S.A." * 0:08 ‒ 0:09 — Naughty by Nature – "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" * 0:09 ‒ 1:23 — Big Boi featuring Cutty – "Shutterbugg" * 0:10 ‒ 1:08 — Amerie – "Why R U" * 1:09 ‒ 2:41 — Talking Heads – "Take Me to the River" * 1:14 ‒ 1:23 — Ice Cube – "We Be Clubbin'" * 1:14 ‒ 1:27 — V.I.C. – "Wobble" * 1:15 ‒ 1:25 — 50 Cent – "Get Up" * 1:16 ‒ 1:28 — Diddy featuring Christina Aguilera – "Tell Me" * 1:18 ‒ 1:33 — The Edgar Winter Group – "Frankenstein" * 1:31 ‒ 1:33 — 50 Cent – "Disco Inferno" * 1:33 ‒ 2:41 — Skee-Lo – "I Wish" * 1:33 ‒ 2:41 — The Notorious B.I.G. – "Hypnotize" * 1:43 ‒ 2:46 — T'Pau – "Heart and Soul" * 2:42 ‒ 3:08 — Jadakiss featuring Swizz Beatz and OJ da Juiceman – "Who's Real" * 2:46 ‒ 2:46 — Janet Jackson – "Love Will Never Do (Without You)" * 2:50 ‒ 2:51 — New Edition – "If It Isn't Love" * 2:52 ‒ 4:26 — Radiohead – "Creep" * 3:04 ‒ 4:10 — Ol' Dirty Bastard – "Shimmy Shimmy Ya" (Extended Version) * 3:09 ‒ 3:11 — Public Enemy – "Public Enemy No. 1" * 3:51 ‒ 4:08 — Cypress Hill – "How I Could Just Kill a Man" * 4:20 ‒ 4:30 — Busta Rhymes – "Dangerous" * 4:25 ‒ 5:03 — Prince – "Delirious" * 4:30 ‒ 5:13 — Master P featuring 5th Ward Weebie and Krazy – "Rock It" * 5:08 ‒ 5:08 — Prince and the New Power Generation – "Gett Off" * 5:09 ‒ 6:22 — Iggy Pop – "Lust for Life" * 5:09 ‒ 6:17 — Beastie Boys – "Hey Ladies" * 5:15 ‒ 5:17 — White Town – "Your Woman" * 5:17 ‒ 5:17 — Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock – "Joy and Pain" * 5:18 ‒ 6:22 — Lady Gaga – "LoveGame" "This Is the Remix" * 0:00 ‒ 0:40 — Lady Gaga – "LoveGame" * 0:00 ‒ 0:03 — Herbie Hancock – "Rockit" * 0:00 ‒ 0:03 — Mr. Cheeks featuring Missy Elliott, Diddy, and Petey Pablo – "Lights, Camera, Action!" (Remix) * 0:04 ‒ 0:53 — Bananarama – "Cruel Summer" * 0:04 ‒ 0:40 — Justin Timberlake – "SexyBack" * 0:09 ‒ 0:40 — Diddy – Dirty Money featuring Rick Ross and Nicki Minaj – "Hello Good Morning" (Remix) * 0:41 ‒ 1:52 — Snoop Dogg featuring The-Dream – "Gangsta Luv" * 0:43 ‒ 1:53 — Lil' Kim featuring Mr. Cheeks – "The Jump Off" * 0:55 ‒ 0:57 — Genesis – "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" * 0:59 ‒ 2:06 — The Jackson 5 – "I Want You Back" * 1:06 ‒ 1:08 — N.W.A – "Straight Outta Compton" * 1:54 ‒ 1:58 — Busta Rhymes featuring Swizz Beatz – "Stop the Party (Iron Man)" * 1:56 ‒ 2:14 — Billy Squier – "The Big Beat" * 1:56 ‒ 2:15 — Gang Starr featuring Nice & Smooth – "DWYCK" * 1:58 ‒ 2:07 — DMX – "Party Up (Up in Here)" * 2:06 ‒ 2:07 — Beastie Boys – "Intergalactic" * 2:08 ‒ 3:44 — Toadies – "Possum Kingdom" * 2:15 ‒ 2:16 — Luke and the 2 Live Crew – "Banned in the U.S.A." * 2:16 ‒ 2:34 — B.o.B featuring Bruno Mars – "Nothin' on You" * 2:35 ‒ 2:53 — Method Man & Redman – "Tear It Off" * 2:56 ‒ 3:25 — DJ Jubilee – "Get Ready, Ready!" * 3:29 ‒ 4:42 — Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz featuring Ying Yang Twins – "Get Low" * 3:42 ‒ 4:42 — Simon and Garfunkel – "Cecilia" * 3:57 ‒ 4:23 — U2 – "Sunday Bloody Sunday" * 4:23 ‒ 4:25 — Third Eye Blind – "Semi-Charmed Life" * 4:25 ‒ 4:47 — Kid 'n Play – "Rollin' with Kid 'n Play" * 4:43 ‒ 5:51 — Fabolous – "Young'n (Holla Back)" * 4:47 ‒ 4:47 — Heavy D & the Boyz – "We Got Our Own Thang" * 4:48 ‒ 4:51 — The Grateful Dead – "Casey Jones" * 4:51 ‒ 4:51 — Ice Cube – "The Nigga Ya Love to Hate" * 4:52 ‒ 5:52 — INXS – "Need You Tonight" * 5:35 ‒ 5:52 — Main Source – "Looking at the Front Door" * 5:36 ‒ 5:58 — The Clash – "Should I Stay or Should I Go" * 5:37 ‒ 5:53 — LL Cool J – "Jingling Baby (Remixed but Still Jingling)" * 5:38 ‒ 5:56 — Marva Whitney – "Unwind Yourself" * 5:53 ‒ 6:02 — Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam – "Let the Beat Hit 'Em" * 5:55 ‒ 5:57 — The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge, and Avery Storm – "Nasty Girl" "On and On" * 0:00 ‒ 1:27 — Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam – "Let the Beat Hit 'Em" * 0:00 ‒ 1:14 — Cream – "Sunshine of Your Love" * 0:03 ‒ 0:03 — The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge, and Avery Storm – "Nasty Girl" * 0:07 ‒ 1:06 — The Notorious B.I.G. – "Nasty Boy" * 1:09 ‒ 2:26 — Trina featuring Kase and Deuce Poppito – "Pull Over" (Remix) * 1:14 ‒ 1:30 — Kesha – "Tik Tok" * 1:27 ‒ 1:29 — Grand Funk Railroad – "We're an American Band" * 1:29 ‒ 2:36 — New Order – "Bizarre Love Triangle" * 1:32 ‒ 1:54 — Birdman featuring Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne – "I Want It All" * 1:54 ‒ 1:55 — Cals featuring Styles P – "See Through the Walls" (Remix) * 2:11 ‒ 2:29 — Chubb Rock – "Treat 'Em Right" * 2:36 ‒ 2:36 — Britney Spears – "Circus" * 2:37 ‒ 4:02 — White Zombie – "Thunder Kiss '65" * 2:38 ‒ 3:46 — Ying Yang Twins featuring Da Muzicianz – "Wild Out" * 2:45 ‒ 3:00 — Eric Prydz – "Pjanoo" * 3:35 ‒ 3:57 — Ludacris featring Lil Scrappy – "Everybody Drunk" * 3:47 ‒ 3:48 — De La Soul – "Me Myself and I" * 3:49 ‒ 3:53 — Lyn Collins – "Think (About It)" * 3:49 ‒ 5:06 — Daft Punk – "Television Rules the Nation" * 3:57 ‒ 5:06 — U2 – "With or Without You" * 4:04 ‒ 4:53 — Twista featuring Erika Shevon – "Wetter" * 4:37 ‒ 4:52 — Robert Palmer – "Addicted to Love" * 4:52 ‒ 4:54 — DJ OGB featuring Francisco and Gemeni – "Hands Up" * 4:59 ‒ 5:09 — Aphex Twin – "Windowlicker" * 5:01 ‒ 5:09 — Lady Gaga – "Bad Romance" "Get It Get It" * 0:00 ‒ 0:07 — Lady Gaga – "Bad Romance" * 0:00 ‒ 1:32 — Aphex Twin – "Windowlicker" * 0:07 ‒ 1:16 — Soulja Boy – "Pretty Boy Swag" * 0:31 ‒ 0:47 — George Clinton – "Atomic Dog" * 1:16 ‒ 1:28 — Big Kap and Fatman Scoop – "Party Anthem" * 1:17 ‒ 1:29 — Kraftwerk – "It's More Fun to Compute" * 1:29 ‒ 1:54 — The Black Eyed Peas – "Boom Boom Pow" * 1:34 ‒ 1:41 — Daft Punk – "One More Time" * 1:47 ‒ 2:24 — Rage Against the Machine – "Killing in the Name" * 1:55 ‒ 2:37 — Rye Rye featuring M.I.A. – "Bang" * 2:24 ‒ 2:30 — Steve Miller Band – "Jungle Love" * 2:24 ‒ 2:37 — Gucci Mane featuring Usher – "Spotlight" * 2:29 ‒ 2:32 — Jibbs featuring Lloyd – "The Dedication (Ay DJ)" * 2:32 ‒ 3:47 — Depeche Mode – "Just Can't Get Enough" * 2:38 ‒ 3:47 — Pitbull – "Hotel Room Service" * 2:39 ‒ 3:07 — will.i.am and Nicki Minaj – "Check It Out" * 3:09 ‒ 3:09 — Steve Winwood – "Roll with It" * 3:10 ‒ 3:54 — Kid Cudi – "Day 'n' Nite" (Crookers Remix) * 3:41 ‒ 4:09 — Starpoint – "Object of My Desire" * 3:51 ‒ 3:54 — The Who – "Won't Get Fooled Again" * 3:53 ‒ 3:55 — Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg – "California Gurls" * 3:54 ‒ 4:10 — Frankie Smith – "Double Dutch Bus" * 4:00 ‒ 5:28 — Daft Punk – "Digital Love" * 4:10 ‒ 4:40 — Missy Elliott featuring Ludacris – "Gossip Folks" * 4:40 ‒ 5:09 — Outkast featuring Sleepy Brown – "The Way You Move" * 4:40 ‒ 5:30 — Young Jeezy – "Bottom of the Map" * 4:41 ‒ 4:53 — Free School featuring Kelis and apl.de.ap – "Grey Goose (Whatcha Sippin' On)" * 4:42 ‒ 5:25 — DJ Laz featuring Flo Rida and Casely – "Move Shake Drop" * 5:25 ‒ 5:30 — Afro-Rican – "Give It All You Got (Doggy Style)" * 5:25 ‒ 5:33 — MGMT – "Kids" * 5:31 ‒ 5:33 — The Grass Roots – "Let's Live for Today" "Down for the Count" * 0:00 ‒ 0:20 — Belinda Carlisle – "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" * 0:00 ‒ 0:17 — Run–D.M.C. – "It's Tricky" * 0:00 ‒ 1:48 — Afro-Rican – "Give It All You Got (Doggy Style)" * 0:00 ‒ 0:18 — Young Jeezy – "Bottom of the Map" * 0:03 ‒ 0:10 — Black Box – "Everybody Everybody" * 0:06 ‒ 0:14 — Krave featuring Flo Rida, Pitbull, and Lil Jon – "Go Crazy" * 0:18 ‒ 1:49 — Derek and the Dominos – "Layla" * 0:31 ‒ 1:49 — B.o.B featuring Rich Boy – "Haterz Everywhere" * 1:49 ‒ 1:50 — Mandrill – "Honey Butt" * 1:52 ‒ 1:52 — Alanis Morissette – "You Oughta Know" * 1:53 ‒ 1:53 — Warrant – "Cherry Pie" * 1:54 ‒ 1:54 — Mandrill – "Positive Thing" * 1:54 ‒ 1:56 — Michael Jackson – "Black or White" * 1:56 ‒ 2:03 — Flo Rida featuring Kesha – "Right Round" * 1:56 ‒ 2:40 — DJ Class – "I'm the Shit" * 2:04 ‒ 2:34 — Crystal Waters – "Gypsy Woman (She's Homeless)" * 2:19 ‒ 3:41 — Dominique Young Unique – "Show My Ass" * 2:34 ‒ 3:41 — Madness – "Our House" * 2:41 ‒ 2:56 — Love and Rockets – "So Alive" * 3:26 ‒ 3:33 — LL Cool J featuring Jennifer Lopez – "Control Myself" * 3:27 ‒ 3:33 — Janet Jackson – "Someone to Call My Lover" * 3:42 ‒ 3:48 — Federico Franchi – "Cream" * 3:42 ‒ 5:54 — MSTRKRFT featuring N.O.R.E. and Isis – "Bounce" * 3:45 ‒ 4:43 — T. Rex – "20th Century Boy" * 3:56 ‒ 4:32 — Pitbull featuring Lil Jon – "Krazy" * 4:33 ‒ 6:01 — The Rapture – "House of Jealous Lovers" * 4:46 ‒ 4:47 — Chelley – "Took the Night" * 4:47 ‒ 5:41 — Young MC – "Bust a Move" * 4:48 ‒ 5:32 — Kylie Minogue – "Can't Get You Out of My Head" * 5:21 ‒ 5:40 — Shorty Long – "Function at the Junction" * 5:25 ‒ 5:48 — Dennis Coffey and the Detroit Guitar Band – "Scorpio" * 5:35 ‒ 5:47 — Trick Daddy featuring The Slip-N-Slide Express – "Take It to da House" * 5:46 ‒ 5:56 — Usher featuring will.i.am – "OMG" * 5:56 ‒ 6:37 — Trick Daddy featuring Trina, Deuce Poppito, and Co – "Shut Up" * 5:57 ‒ 6:35 — The Temptations – "Get Ready" * 6:02 ‒ 6:30 — Billy Idol – "Mony Mony" * 6:14 ‒ 6:15 — Duke Williams and the Extremes – "Chinese Chicken" * 6:16 ‒ 6:29 — 2 Live Crew – "Get It Girl" * 6:31 ‒ 6:37 — Ghost Town DJ's – "My Boo" * 6:37 ‒ 6:37 — Johnny Kemp – "Just Got Paid" "Make Me Wanna" * 0:00 ‒ 1:10 — Cyndi Lauper – "Time After Time" * 0:00 ‒ 1:16 — Ghost Town DJ's – "My Boo" * 0:00 ‒ 1:24 — T.I. featuring Keri Hilson – "Got Your Back" * 0:04 ‒ 1:08 — Young Dro featuring T.I. and Gucci Mane – "Freeze Me" (Remix) * 0:06 ‒ 1:21 — Johnny Kemp – "Just Got Paid" * 1:02 ‒ 2:20 — Basement Jaxx – "Where's Your Head At?" * 1:18 ‒ 2:20 — Rick Ross featuring Styles P – "B.M.F. (Blowin' Money Fast)" * 1:27 ‒ 1:38 — Beastie Boys – "Root Down" * 2:22 ‒ 2:27 — B.o.B featuring T.I. and Playboy Tre – "Bet I" * 2:24 ‒ 3:44 — Waka Flocka Flame – "Hard in da Paint" * 2:27 ‒ 3:38 — Mr. Oizo – "Flat Beat" * 3:39 ‒ 4:40 — Ginuwine – "Pony" * 3:39 ‒ 4:40 — Arcade Fire – "Wake Up" * 3:39 ‒ 4:40 — Birdman featuring Drake and Lil Wayne – "Money to Blow" * 4:14 ‒ 4:34 — Crime Mob featuring Lil Scrappy – "Knuck If You Buck" * 4:40 ‒ 4:41 — Baby Bash featuring Lloyd – "Good for My Money" * 4:41 ‒ 5:55 — Radiohead – "Idioteque" * 4:41 ‒ 4:48 — Van Halen – "Eruption" * 4:44 ‒ 5:54 — The Isley Brothers – "Shout" * 4:48 ‒ 6:23 — DJ Funk – "Pop Those Thangs" * 4:48 ‒ 5:01 — Yeah Yeah Yeahs – "Heads Will Roll" * 5:01 ‒ 5:01 — The Ting Tings – "That's Not My Name" * 5:02 ‒ 6:21 — The Lemon Pipers – "Green Tambourine" * 5:25 ‒ 6:23 — J. Cole – "Blow Up" * 5:27 ‒ 5:28 — Jordan Knight – "Give It to You" * 5:29 ‒ 6:22 — Travis Porter – "Go Shorty Go" "Steady Shock" * 0:00 ‒ 0:12 — Travis Porter – "Go Shorty Go" * 0:00 ‒ 0:11 — J. Cole – "Blow Up" * 0:00 ‒ 0:12 — Clipse – "Champion" * 0:07 ‒ 0:55 — Blue Öyster Cult – "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" * 0:13 ‒ 0:54 — Usher featuring Nicki Minaj – "Lil Freak" * 0:36 ‒ 0:36 — T-Pain featuring Young Jeezy – "Reverse Cowgirl" * 0:54 ‒ 1:00 — Young T featuring Treal Lee – "Work Dat Lumba" * 0:55 ‒ 1:43 — Soulja Boy – "Bird Walk" * 0:56 ‒ 1:02 — The Cars – "Moving in Stereo" * 0:59 ‒ 1:00 — J-Kwon – "Yeah" * 1:03 ‒ 1:57 — Bruce Springsteen – "Dancing in the Dark" * 1:06 ‒ 1:31 — N.E.R.D – "Everyone Nose (All the Girls Standing in the Line for the Bathroom)" * 1:19 – 3:31 — O'mega Red featuring Detail – "Endz" * 1:44 ‒ 2:09 — Party Boyz featuring Dorrough and Charlie Boy – "Flex" (Remix) * 2:10 ‒ 3:24 — Supergrass – "Alright" * 2:14 ‒ 3:19 — Bone Thugs-n-Harmony – "1st of tha Month" * 2:54 ‒ 3:18 — George Harrison – "Got My Mind Set on You" * 3:20 ‒ 4:40 — Drake – "Over" * 3:25 ‒ 3:25 — Harvey Danger – "Flagpole Sitta" * 3:26 ‒ 3:26 — Collective Soul – "Shine" * 3:33 ‒ 4:30 — A Flock of Seagulls – "I Ran (So Far Away)" * 4:30 ‒ 5:35 — Outkast – "B.O.B" * 4:31 ‒ 5:47 — Nirvana – "Aneurysm" * 4:31 ‒ 5:45 — Three 6 Mafia – "Who Run It" * 5:35 ‒ 5:46 — Phoenix – "1901" * 5:47 ‒ 5:47 — Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj – "My Chick Bad" "Triple Double" * 0:00 ‒ 0:12 — Beyoncé – "Diva" * 0:00 ‒ 1:27 — Phoenix – "1901" * 0:07 ‒ 0:52 — Ludacris – "How Low" * 0:09 ‒ 0:12 — Diamond – "Lotta Money" * 0:52 ‒ 1:19 — Devo – "Whip It" * 0:53 ‒ 1:38 — SupaSTAAR featuring Gorilla Zoe and Yung Joc – "Head 'n Shoulders" * 0:56 ‒ 1:20 — Public Enemy – "Bring the Noise" * 1:28 ‒ 1:30 — Keri Hilson featuring Lil Wayne – "Turnin Me On" * 1:31 ‒ 1:31 — Blondie – "Dreaming" * 1:31 ‒ 2:42 — Joe Jackson – "Steppin' Out" * 1:32 ‒ 2:54 — Lil Wayne – "A Milli" * 2:42 ‒ 2:43 — Nirvana – "In Bloom" * 2:54 ‒ 3:25 — Crooked I – "Everythang" * 2:56 ‒ 3:35 — Neil Diamond – "Cherry, Cherry" * 3:25 ‒ 3:47 — Lil Jon featuring E-40 and Sean Paul – "Snap Yo Fingers" * 3:36 ‒ 3:36 — 50 Cent – "Wanksta" * 3:36 ‒ 5:01 — Devo – "Gates of Steel" * 3:48 ‒ 4:46 — Ice Cube – "It Was a Good Day" * 4:34 ‒ 4:45 — The Go-Go's – "We Got the Beat" * 4:46 ‒ 5:01 — J-Kwon – "Tipsy '09" * 5:01 ‒ 5:04 — Drake featuring Kanye West, Lil Wayne, and Eminem – "Forever" * 5:01 ‒ 6:25 — Willow Smith – "Whip My Hair" * 5:05 ‒ 5:52 — The Bangz featuring New Boyz – "Found My Swag" * 5:07 ‒ 6:22 — The Rolling Stones – "Paint It, Black" * 5:08 ‒ 6:27 — Wiz Khalifa – "Black and Yellow" * 5:16 ‒ 5:18 — The Young Rascals – "Good Lovin'" * 6:23 ‒ 6:25 — Van Halen – "Jump" * 6:26 ‒ 6:27 — Fine Young Cannibals – "Good Thing" "Every Day" * 0:00 ‒ 0:00 — Gucci Mane – "Making Love to the Money" * 0:00 ‒ 1:18 — Fine Young Cannibals – "Good Thing" (Prince Paul Remix) * 0:01 ‒ 1:12 — Gucci Mane featuring Swizz Beatz – "Gucci Time" * 0:45 ‒ 0:45 — Darude – "Sandstorm" * 0:46 ‒ 0:46 — Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine – "Words Get in the Way" * 1:11 ‒ 2:43 — Jay-Z – "Dirt Off Your Shoulder" * 1:11 ‒ 1:12 — T-No featuring MC Slick Rick – "Got Me Fucked Up" * 1:16 ‒ 1:18 — Mims – "Move (If You Wanna)" * 1:18 ‒ 1:20 — Unk – "Futuristic Slide" * 1:21 ‒ 2:45 — Modern English – "I Melt with You" * 1:21 ‒ 2:42 — Billy Idol – "Dancing with Myself" * 2:33 ‒ 2:42 — Keri Hilson – "Pretty Girl Rock" * 2:36 ‒ 4:59 — Gucci Mane – "I'm the Shit" * 2:38 ‒ 5:00 — Rich Boy – "Drop" * 2:45 ‒ 2:45 — Cassidy – "Face 2 Face" * 2:46 ‒ 2:54 — Hotstylz featuring Yung Joc – "Lookin Boy" * 2:46 ‒ 5:00 — Lil' Wil – "Bust It Open" * 2:54 ‒ 2:54 — Hall & Oates – "You Make My Dreams" * 2:55 ‒ 2:58 — Bobby Valentino featuring Yung Joc – "Beep" * 2:58 ‒ 2:58 — Mann featuring Yung Sneed – "Fight Come wit It" * 2:58 ‒ 5:10 — John Lennon – "Imagine" * 3:11 ‒ 4:04 — UGK – "One Day" * 4:05 ‒ 4:05 — Chick da Flyest featuring Travis Porter – "Marvelous" * 4:13 ‒ 4:35 — Barbee featuring Trina – "Come See Bout Me" * 4:20 ‒ 4:20 — DMX featuring Sheek Louch – "Get at Me Dog" * 4:20 ‒ 4:20 — T.I. – "Rubber Band Man" * 4:23 ‒ 4:26 — Rosalind Rice featuring French Montana – "Hustler" * 4:40 ‒ 4:40 — Freeway featuring Peedi Crakk – "Flipside" * 4:51 ‒ 4:51 — Master P featuring 5th Ward Weebie – "Ooohhhwee" Unknown samples The following songs are included in the list of All Day samples posted by Illegal Art, but the points at which they are sampled are currently unknown. * 2Pac – "Me Against the World" * 8Ball & MJG – "You Don't Want Drama" * A-ha – "Take on Me" * Art of Noise – "Moments in Love" * Artz & Craftz – "Surely" * Pat Benatar – "Heartbreaker" * Beyoncé – "Sweet Dreams" * Big Daddy Kane – "Smooth Operator" * James Brown – "Funky Drummer" * Bush – "Glycerine" * Dem Boyz featuring Baby Boy Nate – "Supa Dupa" * Digital Underground – "The Humpty Dance" * Dirtbag featuring Timbaland – "Here We Go" * The Disco Four – "Move to the Groove" * The D.O.C. – "It's Funky Enough" * Exposé – "Point of No Return" * The Four Tops – "Reach Out I'll Be There" * Sean Garrett featuring Drake – "Feel Love" * Ginuwine featuring Timbaland and Missy Elliott – "Get Involved" * Honorebel featuring Pitbull – "I Wanna" * Jodeci – "It's Alright" * Joe Public – "Live and Learn" * Juice – "Catch a Groove" * George Michael – "Freedom! '90" * Pet Shop Boys – "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" * Ray J featuring Ludacris – "Celebration" * Run–D.M.C. – "It's Like That" * The Showboys – "Drag Rap" * Edwin Starr – "Twenty-Five Miles" * Swizz Beatz – "It's Me Bitches" * Torch featuring Rick Ross, Waka Flocka Flame, Yo Gotti, and N.O.R.E. – "Bang Yo City" * Zapp – "Doo Wa Ditty (Blow That Thing)" Release history Personnel * Gregg Gillis – music, production * Jonathan Schenke – mastering * Andrew Strasser – artwork * Frank Musarra – additional production and assistance References External links * All Day on Wikipedia * All Day on Illegal Tracklist * All Day on the Illegal Art website Category:All Day Category:Studio albums Category:Girl Talk albums